Lo que más me duele
by Rukia Nair
Summary: lo que más me duele es lo que no te dije... y lo que aún siento por tí


**Lo que más me duele**

**Estoy algo deprimida, y se que a muchs no les gustará este fic… no se porque siempre debo escribir algo así para desahogarme saben?**

**Bueno espero les guste**

**Mi anime/manga favorito, BLEACH, pertenece a Tite Kubo (mangaka) Noriyuki Abe (anime), la canción pertenece a Rascal Flatts: What hurts the most**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Hoy es sábado… 14 de abril.

El dato del tiempo…?

Pues no hay sol… bueno por la mañana si había y, era precioso… pero ahora… ahora solo hay lluvia y un cielo muy gris que cubre el cálido sol.

_Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de esta casa vacía,  
Eso no me molesta_

Me prometí no volver a llorar, pero, no soy del todo capas de cumplir mi promesa, pues no siempre tengo la suficiente fortaleza.

_Puedo soportar un par de lágrimas a veces y mostrarlas  
No tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando_

Se que ya no podre verte, lo supe siempre, pero intenté forzar este destino solo para darme una oportunidad más… algo que sabía no pasaría y que acabó por hacerme más profunda la herida.

_Aunque seguir adelante ahora que te has ido me sigue doliendo_

Como siempre sonreiré a todos, aunque por dentro sepa que mi sonrisa es muy forzada, pues nadie lo notará… se que esta bien así, se que fingir que no me afecta esta bien

_Hay ciertos días en los que finjo que estoy bien  
Pero no es eso lo que me molesta_

Pero… no es eso lo que me duele, lo que más me duele es y será, que siempre estuvimos tan cerca, siempre juntos, habernos dicho algunas cosas sin decir nada en realidad, y ser yo la que tuvo que ver el que ya no estabas aquí… Y nunca haberte dicho lo mucho que en realidad te amaba y lo que intentaba hacer que entiendas cada vez en cada beso y caricia.

_Lo que más me duele  
Es haber sido tan cercanos  
Y haber tenido tanto que decir  
Y verte alejarte de mí  
Sin saber  
Lo que pudo haber sido  
Y que no hayas visto que amarte  
Es lo que intentaba hacer_

Se que nunca te tuve en realidad, pero el dolor de perderte en realidad es asfixiante… aunque creo que lo llevo bien.

_Es tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte en donde sea que esté  
Pero lo estoy haciendo_

Es tan difícil oír hablar de ti, tan siquiera escuchar tu nombre es un dolor que me oprime el pecho.

_Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa cuando veo a tus amigos y estoy solo._

Pero no es nada comparado con cada día y la rutina, cada cosa recordándome a ti, cada momento, revivir un recuerdo junto a ti… y saber que tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirte todo, pero no pude…

_Es aun más difícil  
Levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento_

Pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo, abriría mi corazón y te diría todo lo que guardé solo para mí… todo lo que siempre quise que escucharas…

_Pero se que si lo pudiera volver a hacer  
Cambiaria y te entregaría todas las palabras que guarde en mi corazón  
Y que no te dije  
_

Duele pensar que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes…

_Lo que más me duele_

Duele el haber estado a tu lado dándote todo lo que podía…

_Es haber sido tan cercanos_

Duele el no haberte podido decir lo que en realidad sentía…

_Y haber tenido tanto que decir_

Duele que el tiempo pase y ya ni siquiera pueda escuchar tu voz…

_Y verte alejarte de mí_

Duele el no saber de ti…

_Sin saber_

Duele imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado si te hubiera dicho todo…

_Lo que pudo haber sido_

Pero, lo que más duele, es el haberte amado y que tu no lo hayas notado…

_Y que no hayas visto que amarte  
Es lo que intentaba hacer  
_

Lo que más duele… es aún amarte y que tu no lo notes…

_(Y que no hayas visto que amarte)  
Es lo que intentaba hacer_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno… merezco algún review?**

**Se que soy una maldita desgraciada por hacer este tipo de fics en un IchiRuki, pero, no se en que parejas más proyectar mis ideas… un IchiHime? Ni loca, prefiero a mi adorada pareja… me identifico más con ellos… y creo que, pues, capto mejor sus personalidades que de cualquier otra… bueno eso creo yo…**

**Bueno será hasta otro song fic… estoy pensando en una más apasionado… algo con Mago de Oz… ya saben lo fuertes y buenísimas que son sus canciones, así que estense preparando**

**Jana… Rukia Nair**


End file.
